Transformers Cyber Secrets Season 1
by Swiftica
Summary: Join in on an amazing new adventure with the cast you know plus some new characters from Transfomers fans. If you wish to be more intimately involved in this, all you have to do is send me a link to your OC. Robots and humans are being accepted. It will have some slash later on but not a lot in the first few episodes
1. Chapter 1

**The New Recruit**

Driving down a Kansas road, a blue and red Peterbilt truck headed for a small, abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere. The barn doors opened and the floor of the barn dropped to form a ramp to a hidden bunker. The Peterbilt drove in and parked in a large empty space, waiting for the ramp to go back up. Once the entrance was, once again, concealed, the truck's panelling started to shift, changing into a tall metal man. The robotic man pulled his tractor trailer further into the bunker, being careful not to bump it against anything, it carried fragile cargo. The mech passed and ambulance and walked straight for a large table. He carefully removed another, more feminine, robot from the trailer, placing her on the table. The ambulance changed form and walked to the table.

"Optimus, what did I tell you 'bout bringing strays home?" The ambulance asked, looking at the taller mech.

"She is wounded, Ratchet. She was laying in the grass in a heavy stasis." The tall mech replied. "I couldn't just leave her out there."

"Sometimes, leaving someone alone to offline is the best choice." The experienced ambulance said, examining the feminine figure. "She is a seeker-class flier, popular class with Decepticons."

"She was alone. No enemy signals anywhere." Optimus explained

Suddenly an alarm howled. The ambulance ran to the console and opened the map there were several Decepticon signals surrounding a large vein of crystallized energon, the fuel and life blood of these robotic beings. Ratchet turned to Optimus with worry in his optics. The Prime called in the rest of his team and told them to meet in the main room.

Soon, the team was gathered and awaiting Optimus Prime's orders. In the room was a black and yellow mech, a navy blue and rose pink femme, and a hefty olive green mech. Optimus stood in front of them and made sure they were all ready.

"Team, we have picked up a lot of Decepticon movement near a fair sized energon deposit. Our mission is to eliminate the threat and claim that energon for ourselves." Optimus said flatly. He opened his mouth to say more when he heard movement from behind him. He turned and saw the wounded femme sitting up on the table. Her powder blue optics seemed off to Optimus but he shrugged it off for the moment. "Miss, please lay down. You need to rest. You are wounded and in need of repair." Optimus said, softly.

"I'll be alright. I've had worse injuries then these." She said, slipping off the table and standing straight. "If you allow me to stay here, I'll promise to pull my own weight in helping you fight and gather energon." She was very serious in tone and stance.

Optimus thought long and hard about her proposition before he nodded. "Alright. Welcome to the team, miss...?"

"Swiftica." She finished.

"Miss Swiftica." Optimus repeated. He looked to Ratchet and nodded. The ambulance nodded back and pulled a switch, opening a ground bridge to the mine's coordinates. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" The Prime said transforming and driving into the portal. The others followed suit. The new recruit ran at the portal before jumping and transforming, taking off into the bridge.

Once on the other side, Optimus and his team transformed again and looked around. Where they landed was safe from the sight of Decepticons. Optimus and his team snuck further into the mine, hiding behind rocks and boulders whenever they could. They soon reached the main cavern. The place was loaded with 'con drones. Upon a canopy in the cavern stood two officers, a male seeker and a male sports car. They appeared to be arguing about something.

"Commander StarScream, must I be the one you always drag down into the mines? You know how I feel about getting dirty." The sports car whined.

Silence, Knockout! Your self preening annoys me to no end!" The male seeker hissed.

Optimus scanned the area and he assigned each Autobot a group of targets to shoot. Once all orders were given out, Optimus moved forward, taking out the first target. The drones returned fire and a battle began. StarScream and Knockout saw the battle and aimed to join in. The female seeker glared at them and snarled. She took aim and fired a rocket at the mechs. The rocket hit the ledge they stood on as she put her attention on the drones, neutralizing them quickly.

Soon, the Decepticons called a full retreat and fled from the mine. They had lost too many drones and were no longer strong enough to defend the energon. The Autobots took the victory in stride and celebrated the moment they had all the energon back at their base. Optimus Prime did not join the party, as usual. He was far too busy to party. While walking down a hall, he heard a voice coming from a room. Not any room but the room he gave the new member of his team. Why wasn't she celebrating like the others? Perhaps she just wanted to get settled into her new room. The fact that she was talking in her room alone worried Optimus but also peaked some interest in him. He reached for the door control panel when suddenly the door flung open and the femme bumped into Optimus.

"Oh Primus! I am so sorry, sir! I just finished settling in and was on my way out to join the party." She said. "Wait... Why aren't you partying with everyone else, sir?"

"I have too much work to finish and I don't really like parties anymore." Optimus explained. "Make sure you get some rest. We will have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Swiftica said before scampering off to party with the others. Optimus looked into the seeker's room. It seemed normal, actually, it seemed more orderly then it was before. He closed the door and departed for his quarters for a long night's rest.

End of Episode 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing**

One day, in the Autobot base, Optimus Prime paced in the main room, waiting for the diagnosis on the newest member's overall health. He was briefly distracted by a yellow Camaro driving into the base. He watched as it transformed and approached him.

"Optimus, you've got to calm down. I'm sure she is clean of disease. She's been here for four days and no one has shown any signs of illness." Bumblebee said, assuring his commanding officer.

"I know, Bee. I can't help it, though. She is the first new member we've had since this war began." Optimus said, looking toward the medical area.

"Technically she isn't one of us. She hasn't proven her worth yet." Bee mumbled under his breath.

Before Optimus could comment on what Bumblebee said, Ratchet walked toward the worried Prime with Swiftica just behind him. He gave her the all clear to go and train with Arcee and Bulkhead in the combat training room. Once she was gone, Ratchet looked Optimus with serious optics.

"I have some information you want to know." Ratchet's voice was stern but not solemn.

Optimus nodded and looked at the Camaro. Bumblebee nodded and left the room.

"Swiftica is in perfect health but she was with the Decepticons for a long time, most likely as a prisoner. I asked her what her earliest memory was and she said that the last thing she remembered was when she woke up on the Decepticon ship, in a lab of all places. I fear the Decepticons are messing with mind transference." Ratchet said, walking to the main console.

"Mind Transference?" Optimus questioned. "If they are swimming in such dangerous waters like transferring a human mind into a robotic shell then who is inhabiting Swiftica's body?"

"That is what I asked until I remembered something I saw." Ratchet said, bringing up a news paper clipping on the monitor. It was for a girl who had gone missing six months ago.

"How can we be sure this girl was, or is, Swiftica's mind?" Optimus asked.

"I'm sure because Swiftica woke in that lab the day after this girl went missing." Ratchet said, directing Optimus's attention to the day the girl disappeared. "I did some research on this girl. Her name was Jessica Swifless. A few months before her disappearance, she spoke to a very specific group online. They called themselves 'The Mischievous'. This group had spoken to a bunch of other humans whom, a few months after talking to the group, had also disappeared."

"Swiftica is not the only subject of mind transference..." Optimus said, solemnly.

On the Decepticon ship, two tall mechs, of similar make, walked down a hall together, heading for the bridge of the vessel. One was slightly shorter and bore a silver finish with purple accents. The other was a noticeable violet with green accents.

"I still can't believe I am a robot. This is so cool! I am so happy you chose me to be planted inside your twin brother, Megatron." The violet mech said, excitedly.

"Well you were the first test subject, Dyoxys. We only had my brother's body in storage." Megatron said, laughing softly.

"Thank you again for liberating me from that weak, fleshy body. What happened to my original body anyway?" Dyoxys asked.

"I had Cyclonus destroy Crystal's body. You are no longer Crystal, Dyoxys. You are my brother, now." Megatron replied.

Dyoxys smiled widely and hugged Megatron tightly, receiving a soft purr and a hug in return. Soon, a short mech approached the brothers and smiled at them.

"I was wondering where you two were." He asked.

Dyoxys smiled at the young mech before lifting him up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. The young mech returned the kiss as he was set down.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mysterious. I was thanking Megatron again." Dyoxys said, holding the smaller mech's servos.

"It's alright. I am just happy that you two didn't leave the ship without me." Mysterious purred and held Dyoxys's servo in return.

"You two are adorable. You two should go spend some time together. Take the whole day off. I got work to do anyway." Megatron said. He walked away from the pair and sauntered into the bridge, approaching the control panel. He monitored the ships current trajectory carefully and made adjustments in altitude as he saw fit. He stopped all actions when he hear the sound of approaching ped falls. The owner of those ped falls cleared his throat to gain Megatron's attention.

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave has detected an energon signal." He mech said.

Megatron turned and looked at the mech whom had spoken. It was a slim seeker for whom had lowered his wings when the silver leader turned to look at him.

"Thank you, StarScream, for this information." Megatron said stepping aside to allow StarScream to input the coordinates.

At the Autobot base, Ratchet had detected the same signal. Optimus and his team had headed out right away to retrieve the energon first. They arrived before the Decepticons and what they saw made everyone excited. It was an untapped Energon vein. There excitement was short lived, though, as the Decepticon war ship soon loomed over them. Swiftica hissed loudly at the vessel before she ran forward and transformed, taking off toward the ship. She let loose her rockets at the nose of the ship. The ship, in return, released aerial troops at her while a ground bridge brought forth ground troops at the other Autobots.

Optimus looked up at Swiftica, about to command her to return to the group, until he saw how she flew. She flew as though she had rehearsed this battle. Though that would be impossible considering the fact that she was a prisoner of the Decepticons since she woke in their lab. Optimus shook the questions from his mind and returned his focus to the battle.

Soon, Optimus called a full retreat. Ratchet opened a ground bridge near the team and they fled inside. Optimus stayed behind to make sure Swiftica made it to the bridge. Swiftica flew straight up before transforming and free falling down, taking out aerial forces as she fell. She activated her heel thrusters and blazed into the ground bridge. Optimus followed suit and the bridge closed.

Once everyone was in the base, Optimus looked at Swiftica sternly. "Where did you learn to fly like that?" He asked.

"I actually have no clue, Optimus. I guess it comes with the wings." He said.

"Swiftica, is there any chance that you remember anything of your past, before you woke in the Decepticon lab?" Optimus asked.

"No. I don't recall anything before I became conscious in that lab." She replied, her tone did not waver.

Ratchet looked to Optimus. He was holding something in his servos. Optimus thought about whether Swiftica was worthy, yet. He soon looked at her and smiled. "Swiftica, if you truly wish to help up fight against the Decepticons, you will need your own set of badges." He said, taking what Ratchet offered him and holding it out to Swiftica. It was two Autobot insignias, one for each wing.

Swiftica smiled wide and calmly took them. "Thank you, Optimus. This is a great honour." She said, leaving the room to put them on. "Hopefully this is was a good idea, Optimus." Arcee said.

"I am sure it was, Arcee." Optimus assured her.


End file.
